1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigeration cycle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air conditioning system for automotive vehicles includes a compressor driven by an automotive engine for compressing a refrigerant, a cooler for cooling the refrigerant discharged from the compressor, a decompressor for reducing the pressure of the refrigerant cooled by the cooler and an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant on the downstream side of the decompressor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-55167).